


One Night At Club 602

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Other Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-05
Updated: 2006-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Ruby loses her virginity. Tucker/Ruby, Reed/Ruby, Cutler/Ruby. (09/13/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: In response to Squeaky's challenge to write a story about one of our heroes/heroines losing their virginity while at Starfleet Academy. I took a slight liberty with my choice of heroine, but then, who really knows what Ruby's story really is? And you also were required to mention blackberry merlot and/or the line "you look like a pilot." For some reason, the inspiration for this came in the form of writing it just as dialogue, kind of like it was a radio script or something. I have no idea why, but it was fun. I'd really appreciate hearing what y'all thought about it.  


* * *

"Oh my Godâ€”I don't believe it. Give me your hat, quick! I don't want him to see me!"

"Who don't you want to see you? And who cares? You're not working tonight anyway."

"That's not the point! C'monâ€”give me you're goddamn hat."

"Fine, fine. I'd better not have hat-head now because of you..."

"You look great. You do, honest. See? That's the guyâ€”over there. The tall one."

"Redhead?"

"He's blond. Well, strawberry-blond. Mostly blond. Whatever. I just don't want him to see me."

"He's cute. Why wouldn't you want him to see you?"

"I thought you weren't into guys."

"What, so that makes me blind, or something? I can tell he's cute even if I'm not interested. Why don't you want him to see you, already?"

"I lost my virginity to him."

_Cough!_ _Cough!_ "Shit! Now look what you've done! Stop laughing and give me a stupid napkin."

"I didn't know you could shoot blackberry merlot through your nose."

"I didn't know you could slip losing your virginity into the middle of a casual conversation."

"So sorry, Ms. Prude! Here: you missed a spot."

"Damn! That's gonna stain."

"Don't worry about it. You can say it's from some kind of bug or something."

"On a halter top? Are you kidding? I don't know what kind of classes _you_ take, Ruby, but all of mine require a uniform."

"Told ya you should've gone into engineering. We get the best perks."

"Like losing your virginity to tall, cute sort-of strawberry-blonds?"

"He's not a classmate, Liz! Geeze, you think I'm insane? Waitâ€”I know that lookâ€”don't answer that. He did a guest lecture on warp mechanics. Hell, he's at least ten years older than I am."

"Huh. I'm impressed. So, how'd you get into his uniform?"

" _That's_ a nice way of putting it! Why don't you just ask me if I jumped him in the lecture hall?"

"Well? Did you?"

"Of course not! It wasn't in the lecture hall. And quit grinning like that! It wasn't what you think. I just stayed after class to ask some questions."

"Re-ally? What kind of questions? 'Ooh, Mister...Wait. What's his name, anyway?"

"Tucker. And I did _not_ sound like that!"

"Of course you didn't. 'Ooh, Mr. Tucker. Your lecture was so... _stimulating_! And you have such a handsome smile! Has anyone ever told you, you look like a pilot?"

"Very funny. Actually, we had a perfectly legitimate discussion about the merits of Dilithium reclamation during warp cycles."

"...And then you jumped him."

"...And then I jumped him. Well, we did have dinner first. He introduced me to pan-fried catfish. Apparently it's a specialty where he comes from."

"Pan-fried catfish. That doesn't sound very appealing. Where on earth would you have been able to find pan-fried catfish around here?"

"I remembered that one of the restaurants around her made itâ€”it specializes in seafood and fish dishes. The chef is pretty cute, too; I'd been there a few times."

"Right...With that security guy you were telling me about. The Brit. Kinda' stuffy, right?"

"He's not stuffyâ€”he's shy. Actually, he's very sweet."

"But you'd never..."

"Nope. Mr. Tucker was the first."

"Wow. Well, what was he...uh, it, like?"

"You really wanna know?"

"I'm asking, aren't I?"

"I guess...It's just, well..."

"Oh, well, if you're _embarrassed_..."

"Liz Cutler! I'm ashamed at you! When have I been embarrassed about anything?"

"Heh. Well, there is the fact that you're stealing my hat so you can hide from a certain engineer...Was it _that_ awful?"

"No! Far from it. It was...Great. Wonderful. Amazing."

"Okay, maybe I _don't_ wanna know."

"What's the matter? Jealous?"

"Of a guy? Very funny. So spill already: what was he like?"

"Great...Wonderful...Amazing...Don't give me that lookâ€”I'm serious! He was very...enthusiastic. And generous. And a lot of fun. We laughed a lot. And he has the most amazing hands-"

"Okay, I've heard enough, thanks."

"You _are_ jealous!"

"Of course not! Don't be stupid. But if he was so great, why are you trying to avoid him?"

"........."

"C'mon, Ruby, don't go all shy on me now. What's the problem?"

"It's just...He's _too_ nice, y'know? The way he smiled and cuddled me afterward, it just had commitment written all over it."

"I see."

"Do you?"

"Yeah, I do. Really. He was obviously all ready to go somewhere you didn't want to. I totally understand."

"Thanks. I just don't want to hurt him, y'know? He's so sweet."

"So you figure he'll get the hint if he never sees you again? Did you give him your phone number?"

"No. He asked, but...I just told him where I work."

"So what'll you do when you end up waiting his table?"

"I don't know! I hadn't really thought about it, I guess. I guess I just figured...He'd get over me, right? I mean, it was just a one-night stand."

"You let him take your virginity. That tends to mean a lot to guys."

"Oh, give me a break! It's not like it's the holy-grail, or something!"

"Sorry. I'm just passing on what I've heard."

"I know. You're right. I just. I'm just not ready for a relationship now. I just want some experience."

"Well, I think you chose well for your first time, anyway. I mean, with a guy."

"Thanks. That actually means a lot, coming from youâ€”Oh my god! He's coming this way! Quick! Quick, hide me!"

"What? What do you want me to d-Uummph?"

"........."

"Whew. Well, is he gone?"

"...Who?"

"The guy! Tucker! Is he gone?"

"I think so. I wasn't exactly watching..."

"Well, thanks for your help. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Uh, do you want some more merlot?"

"Sure. You're a good kisser, you know that?"

"I am?"

"Well, not that I've had acres of experience, but..."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Liz?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean, before, when you said that I chose well for my first time, with a guy?"

"What do you think I meant?"

"Don't give me that coyness crap! We've been friends too long, Lizâ€”I know how you think!"

"Well then, what am I thinking?"

"You're thinking...you're thinking we should go back to my dorm."

"I am?"

"Yeah...and you're thinking...uh, you're thinking..."

"Heh. You're blushing. Maybe I'm just thinking you're a pretty good kisser yourself?"

"You do?"

"Uh-huh."

"Thanks. I guess I had a good teacher."

"Tucker?"

"No. The security guy. The Brit."

"You've kissed him?"

"Yeah. A few times. He's a great kisser."

"But you haven't done anything else."

"No. Not yet. I was waiting..."

"Waiting for what? Tucker?"

"No...Just, waiting. Maybe just waiting to get more experience."

"And do you want to be more experienced with me, Ruby?"

"Yeah, Liz. I do. I think I do...You have a beautiful smile."

"Thank you. So, do I look like a pilot?

"I'm serious!"

"I know! I know! I'm just kidding. I'm flattered, actually. Honored."

"Oh, wow. Well...I don't want you to take this the wrong way or anything, but..."

"I know: it's not the holy-grail. You just want to try stuff, right? That's fine."

"Really?"

"Really. I promise I won't stalk you at work."

"Very funny. Liz?"

"Finish your merlot."

"Liz?"

"Yeah?"

"I just...Thanks. This is...Thanks."

"You're blushing again. You're cute when you're inarticulate, you know that?"

"Thanks, I think. Obviously I'm a woman of many talents."

"Well, you will be. And you look good in my hat."

"Really? Can I keep it?"

"Not on your life. C'mon, finish your merlot."


End file.
